Les yeux du coeur
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Jubei recherche desespéremment à recouvrer la vue car une chose l'obsède: revoir Kazuki.Celui ci le soutient du mieux qu'il peut jusqu'à qu'ils découvrent leurs vrais sentiments et ce qu'est la véritable vision de l'autre.


**Les yeux du coeur**

"Jubei attention à la porte!"

Cette phrase ne cessait de trotter dans la tête du chatainchâtain, se remémorant encore et encore le coup qu'il s'était recureçu sur le front en voulant entrer dans la chambre.

Depuis qu'il était aveugle, il ne parlait plus, ne demandait plus son chemin ni aucunes aides de la part de son ami.

Il se sentait si pitoyable face à son infirmité, si seul dans la noirceur de son monde.

Malgré les encouragements de Kazuki il s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir utiliser le matèrielmatériel adapté à son handicap, refusant tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'il était devenu aveugle. La perte de la vision...il en souffrait terriblement, il ne pouvait plus voir le jeune androgyne remuer gracieusement ses formes, lui sourire, voir ses yeux se plisser adorablement en l'écoutant lui raconter une blague.

Il pouvait concevoir que ne plus voir était sa punition pour avoir tenté de mettre un terme à la vie de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, mais il ne voulait pas se rabaisser à son statut d'handicapé car il savait que son compagnon s'attendrirait sur son sort. Il ne voulait de la pititépitié d'autrui.

Ce que désirais Jubei était de la considération, que Kazuki le voit encore comme quelqu'un capable de le protéger. Il repoussait l'idée qu'un jour il soit faible.

Ce mot le fit frémir, lui faible? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le grand Kakei se mette à redouter cette éventualité?

Le souffle du vent vint s'engouffrer dans la cime des arbres, faisant claquer les feuilles sèches qui s'envolaient à la venue de l'automne. Les vapeurs des sources chaudes pénétraient dans la chambre par la porte coulissante entrouverte, laissant à ses occupants le merveilleux spectacle de la nature endormie.

Une douce obscurité baignait la pièce dans une atmosphère calme et bienfaisante, romputrompu uniquement par la légère respiration de Kazuki qui dormait à poing ferméspoings fermés.

Jubei rechercha son ami à l'oreille, et tendit un bras en s'asseyant sur son futon, sur le sol parqué pour trouver la couche de ce dernier.

Sa main brassa l'air et il tâta les draps moelleux et chaud, trouvant enfin la chevelure de son compagnon étendu sur le sol.

Qu'aurait il donné en cet instant pour voir ses cheveux épars entrelacés sur son visage fins, la longueur démesurée de ces sourcils, ses yeux clos et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui le suppliaient.

Cependant il se tint droit, le visage impassible, caressant son rêve du bout des doigts. Il avait mal, il se sentait perdu et désemparé.

«Jubei?

La douce voix s'éleva dans la nuit, rompant le doux silence qui regnaitrégnait dans la chambre et le lanceur de dard entendit un bruit de tissu froissé.

HesitantHésitant il retira sa main et répondit en hochant la tête.

«je suis là Kazuki, pardonne moi de t'avoir reveilléréveillé.

«je ne dormais pas, murmura t'il.

La brise froide de la nuit entra dans la pièce, faisant frémir les jeunes hommes dans la caresse du vent.

«quelque chose ne vas pas? Reprit l'androgyne en se tournant vers lui.

«...je pensais.

«à quoi?

Le chatainchâtain garda le silence, puis ne ressentant que le vide autour de lui déclara très doucement:

«à toi.

«à moi? S'étonna son compagnon serieusementsérieusement.

«Kazuki je voudrais te voir, maintenant, tout de suite!

A ces mots il plongea son visage entre ses mains et murmura sous le regard circonspect du jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

«même si c'est impossible...

Son interlocuteur soupira, peiné de le voir ainsi et demanda en posant tendrement sa main sur son bras.

«tu pense encore à tout à l'heure? Pardonne moi, je n'ai pas veillé sur toi.

«tais toi, implora l'autre. Depuis quand se sont les Fucho.in qui veillent sur les Kakei? C'est

moi qui te protègerais, laisse moi le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste en accomplissant cette unique tâchete protégeant.

«Jubei...

Lentement il attrapa une de ces mains et approcha son visage de ses doigts fins. Le chatainchâtain sursauta à ce soudain contact et effleura timidement la joue de son ami qui déclarait:

«maintenant Jubei, me vois tu?

«non, murmura l'autre. Je te devine, ton image m'est si lointaine.

«est ce plus important pour toi de m'avoir dans tes rêves ou de pouvoir me toucher? Reprit il d'une voix peinée.

«tant que tu es là, rien au monde ne me rendra plus heureux. Je ne demande pas la faculté de voir, simplement celle de savoir analyser mon environnement pour pouvoir te protéger.

Kazuki ferma les yeux pour ressentir les agiles doigts de son ami courirentcourir le long de sa joue et redessiner avec douceur le contour de ses lèvres, et sur ces dernières apparut l'ébauche d'un sourire. Puis il prit à nouveau la parole, en rougissant sur ce qu'il allait lui dire:

«souhaites tu me protéger où ou me rendre heureux?

Cette question troubla Jubei plus qu'il ne le laissa paraitreparaître, et gêné retira sa main du délicat visage de son partenaire.

«je...je ne suis pas la personne qui te rendra heureux Kazuki. Si je peux te protéger cela me satisfairasatisfera suffisamment.

«alors tu te moquemoques de ce que je ressens? Répliqua t'il peiné et légèrement agressif.

«pas du tout, tu as mal comprit. Ce que je veux dire c'est que à mes côtés tu ne trouveratrouveras pas le bonheur auquel tu aspireaspires, ce n'est pas mon rôle de te rendre heureux. Pourtant si je le pouvais, je m'adonnerais corps et âme à cette tâche.

«je trouve que tu te débrouilles déjà bien, sourit le jeune Fucho.in en s'asseyant.

Son compagnon ne reponditrépondit pas, silencieux tel une montagne face à ses paroles qui le touchèrent au plus profond de lui. Kazuki était le seul à posséder les doigts magiques qui pénétraient son corps et rechauffaientréchauffaient son coeur meurtris par l'incertitude et l'abattement.

A cet instant il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, le caresser et l'embrasser pour le posséder tout entier. Si seulement leur relation pouvait passer au stade suivant, depuis quelques temps déjà ils s'étaient souvent interrogés sur des petits gestes où mots qui sortaient du contexte amicale, sans pour autant se faire rembarderrepousser.

Le barrage de leur amitié protecteur et protégé ne pouvait pas durer encore longtemps ainsi. Cependant tout les deux apréhendaientappréhendaient l'instant où l'autre se déciderait à franchir le cap craignant d'essuyer un refus qui pourrait s'avérer néfaste à leurs liens si profonds qui les nouaient l'un à l'autre.

«tu mérites mieux que ça, répondit doucement Jubei. Non vraiment je ne pense pas pouvoir t'apporter ce que tu désires.

«sais tu ce que je désire avant de me dire cela?

«non. Mais je fais comme tout le reste à présent. Je le devine.

«tu es mignon quand tu dis ça, sourit son ami.

Ce dernier sentit le son des ces derniers mots changer légèrement de ton:

«tu sourit?

Sa question étonna l'androgyne qui étira davantage ses lèvres.

«bravo tu deviens doué.

«ta voix est plus mélodieusechantante quand tu souritsouris. C'est agréable d'entendre la mélodie qu'il en sort, elle est si belle. J'ai perdu la vue, mais mon acuité auditive s'est developpéedéveloppée.

«le corps compesse compense toujours ses handicaps pour s'adapter à son environnement.

«oui.

Puis il se tût et tourna la tête dans la direction de la fenêtre.

«je suppose qu'il est tard maintenant tu devrais te reposer.

«toi aussi.

«ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je veillerais sur toi jusqu'à que tu dormes.

«merci, murmura t'il.

Il entendit des nombreux froissementdes nombreux froissements de tissus et sentit soudain les lèvres de son ami se déposer sur sa joue dans un vif baiser. Il ne bougea pas, immobile comme une statue ene ressentant plus que la chaleur de sa bouche sur son visage frémissant. Alors que le jeune Fucho.in se recouchait, une larme coula le long de son visage et il hocha la tête en murmurant avec de s'allonger à son tour:

«Kazuki...

Le lendemain, dans le milieu de la matinée Jubei fut éveillé par la douce voix de son ami qui serinait une douce comptine sur le porche de la source thermale. Instinctivement il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais y renoncarenonça en se rappelant de son infirmité. Le doux tintement des grelots de Kazuki retentirent à ses oreilles, le submergeant de plénitude et bien être.

Il se redressa et tâta le pied de son futon pour attraper son yukata de soie sombre.

En se levant, il s'habilla silencieusement et tendit son bras pour trouver la sortie sans trébucher sur les murs en bois. Son compagnon en l'entendant marcher vers lui tourna vivement la tête et sourit lorsqu'il se stoppa à ses côtés.

«tu as bien dormit? Demanda t'il alors qu'il s'asseyait près de lui.

«oui, répondit il. J'ai fais un beau rêve, maintenant lorsque je rêve j'ai l'impression de vivre et lorsque je suis éveillé j'ai l'impression de faire un long cauchemar. Il n'y a que dans mes songes que ton image m'apparaitapparaît, que le décor autour de moi prendsprend forme.

«tu sais bien que la vue n'est pas un de sens les plus importants.

«je l'ai comprit cette nuit, répondit il doucement. Ce n 'estn'est plus un vulgaire oui que je pourrais affirmeré en entendant quelqu'un dire cela, parce que j'ai "vu" ce que s'est de voir avec le coeur. Là je sais que tu souris.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres courbées s'étirèrent davantage.

«et comment as tu comprit ceci?

«gracegrâce à toi, murmura t'il.

A ces mots il pivota son buste vers lui et tendit doucement sa main vers son visage pour le toucher. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, laissant ses doigts caresser sa joue et ses lèvres avec tendresse et douceur.

«Kazuki, commença t'il le coeur battant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'oeil pour voir ta beauté. Je sais que tu es beau, dans tous les sens du terme.

«merci, balbutia le jeune homme aux formes éfféminéesefféminées en baissant les yeux bien que leur regard ne pouvait se croiser.

Sa main effleura son menton et descendit le long de son torse aux formes si fragiles et pleines. Quelle que soit la position que ce dernier prenait, tout son corps était sensuel, tout ce qui émanait de sa présence n'était que sensualitéravissement et douceur. Il frémit doucement et laissa courir cette main si curieuse qui survolait son corps d'albâtre, avant de s'approcher davantage de son ami pour défaire le bandeau qui cachait ses paupières.

«attend, sursauta soudain Jubei. Je ne sais pas si...

«laisse moi faire, répondit son camarade.

Il sentit le tissu quitter son visage et se sentit soudain plus léger.

«peu importe que le medecinmédecin soit d'accord ou non. Moi je veux te voir tel que tu es.

Sa déclaration toucha le jeune Kakei qui sourit faiblement en murmurant un inaudible remerciement.

A cet instant il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le posséder tout entier, lui montrer sa reconnaissance de l'accepter tel qu'il était. Sa plus grande joie pour lui était que Kazuki le voit toujours de la même façon, qu'il ne porte aucun jugement sur ce qu'il était devenu. Son compagnon l'ayant bien comprit s'était gardé de tous commentaires et l'observaient paisiblement, un tendre sourire étirant gracieusement les traits de son visage.

Soudain, alors que les bruits de la nature avaitavaient reprit le dessus sur leur conversation, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux proposa:

«et si nous allions prendre un bain?

Jubei sourit à son tour et acquiesça, le suivant dans son élan pour se lever. Et à sa grande surprise la main de Kazuki s'empara de la sienne et en riant doucement il le mena jusqu'à la source chaude.

En arrivant au bord de l'eau, l'androgyne laissa choir son vêtement au sol et entra dans lea bain. Le chatainchâtain entendit le bruit de son kimono de soie tomber dans un son étouffé, et rougit instatémentinstantanément en imaginant le corps nue de son ami recouvert de fines goutellesgouttelettes d'eau transparente le parcourant pour épouser ses formes sulfureuses et attirantes.

Le sentiment que degageaitdégageait Kazuki en cet instant n'échappa pas à son ami qui y ressentit un appel intime et une profonde envie de lier son corps au sien.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il répondit intimement à son appel en laissant son yukata glisser contre son dos musclé. En voulant à son tour entrer dans l'eau il trébucha sur une pierre et plongea juste à côté de son compagnon qui se retrouva éclaboussé abondamment.

«Jubei! S'écria t'il paniqué en le redressant. Jubei est ce que ça va?

Ce dernier émergea soudainement en reprenant sa respiration et tâta l'eau autour de lui avant d'exploser de rire. Son ami ne trouvant rien de comique à ce qui venait de se passer s'accrocha à son bras puissant et le suppliant de se calmer.

«Kazuki, déclara t'il tout sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il rechercha son visage et glissa sa main contre son épaule pour la presser affectueusement.

«j'ai encore du travail à faire avant de pouvoir ressentir tout ce qui m'entoure. Mais heureusement je ressens déjà ce qui émane de toi sans que tu me le dises.

Cette remarque fit rougir son partenaire et qui détourna la tête, gêné. Pourtant son torse musclé était si proche de lui, ses lèvres se tordaient de manières si provocantes, tout en lui semblait l'inciter à assouvir ses inclinaisons les plus perverses. Rougissant à cette simple pensée, il lui tourna le dos préferantpréférant ignorer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir dans l'eau chaude, il sentit la bouche de son ami survoler sa nuque laissée découverte par ses cheveux retenue en couette sur sa tête. Deux mains fermes vinrent enserrer ses bras et l'attirer contre le corps puissant de ce dernier.

Jubei laissa courir ses mains sur sa poitrine, le retenant prisonnier contre lui et doucement les glissa contre les hanches galbées qu'il rêvait depuis bien longtemps de pouvoir caresser de la sorte.

«Kazuki, murmura t'il à son oreille. Cela faitit si un moment que je voulais te dire ces mots: je t'aime.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, subjuguéer par les paroles de son amant qu'il attendait avec impatience. Ses mains caressant son bassin le firent frémir de chaleur et de son désir éveillé, et doucement il se tourna vers lui laissant courir ses doigts le long de son torse aux muscles durs avant d'effleurer son visage.

«Jubei, dit' il au bord des larmes. Je t'aime si fort.

Le jeune Kakei le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortvigoureusement contre lui ne pouvant plus quitter sa peau de velourvelours qui serinait son nom, implorant ses lèvres de l'embrasser toute entière, de raviver le feu de la passion qu'il lui nourrissait à bien des égards.

L'androgyne saisit doucement son visage et leva sa bouche vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres si suaves et avides lui semblaient brûlantes de désir, curieuses de le découvrir dans ses moindres recoins. Un frisson les parcourut mutuellement et dans un même élan leur bouche se lièrentlia avec fièvre et ardeur.

Leur coeur battait si vite que le jeune Fucho.in se sentit défaillir aux creux de ses bras débordant d'amour et de tendresse. Lentement le chatainchâtain serra son amant contre lui et glissa une main contre ses jambes pour le soulever comme une princesse.

«Jubei qu'est ce que tu...

«chutChut, murmura l'autre en souriant.

Il pencha son visage vers le sien et trouva immédiatement ses lèvres entrouvertes encore humides de leur précédente étreinte. Puis il sortit de la source ressentant l'incroyable désir de son ami mêlé au sien, le faisant bouillonerbouillonner sur place.

Il le mena jusqu' à leur chambre qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres et le déposa sur son futon avant de le recouvrir de son corps au désir d'homme éveillé.

«Kazuki je n'ai plus besoin de voir puisque je peux te toucher, t'embrasser. A présent ma tâche ne sera plus de rechercher à recouvrer la vue mais à te rendre heureux comme je vais le faire maintenant. Mon coeur sera ma vue, puisque c'est le plus bel outil qui permet de voir vraiment ce qui nous entoure.

«Jubei, susurasusurra t'il en sentant ses lèvres courirent le long de cou fin. Je t'aime.

«moiMoi aussi.

Ils firent l'amour avec fièvre et hardiesse. S'apprenant mutuellement le sens du mot coeur, amour et plaisir.

Ils s'aimèrent ainsi avec la plus belle acuité que nous possédons tous: les yeux du coeur.

**Owari**


End file.
